


Through The Mist

by Perado_Mrfruity23



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Comfort, Gen, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perado_Mrfruity23/pseuds/Perado_Mrfruity23
Summary: The sun broke through the clouds and shined light upon the sweet pink cherry blossoms that littered the ground. The sounds of footsteps added to the soft melody of the rain pattering against the ground. Each footstep added to the now booming chorus of the birds playing in the trees. A boy with raven hair stood looking out towards the distance. The gentle glow of the sea reminded him of his home. The footsteps stopped. The boy turned his head.
Kudos: 16





	Through The Mist

“Hey.”

The sun broke through the clouds and shined light upon the sweet pink cherry blossoms that littered the ground. The sounds of footsteps added to the soft melody of the rain pattering against the ground. Each footstep added to the now booming chorus of the birds playing in the trees. A boy with raven hair stood looking out towards the distance. The gentle glow of the sea reminded him of his home. The footsteps stopped. The boy turned his head.

He turned to see a familiar sight. A man with silver hair looked upon the boy with bold eyes and a kind smile. “How are you doing?”

The boy faced the sea again. The cool brisk air hit his skin. “It’s been good.”

“Well, time to get going.”

The two walked down the grassy side of the beach to an old plot of land far from anyone could ever see with the human eye. They reached the top of the cliff towering above the sea. The boy could feel taste the salt from even the height they were at. The sun broke just enough to glisten upon the rough waves that hit the side of the cliff, sending water several feet up before gravity took hold.

“So this is where they are.”

The boy looked over to the edge where 4 headstones laid. He walked over. “So these are the other two?”

The man with silver hair looked ou to the ocean. “Yeah, these are the other two wildcards.”

The boy with raven hair placed down a bouquet at each headstone. He stood back up and joined the man with silver hair looking upon the peaceful sight of the ocean. The melody of the wind running through the grass left the feeling of serenity for all who would stumble upon this place.

The man with silver hair turned around and stepped a few before turning around to meet the Raven boy’s black eyes. “C’mon let’s get back.”

“Hold up.”

The man with silver hair stopped in place and turned around. The boy with raven hair had a puzzled look on his face as he gazed upon the headstones. “Do you think they know that what they saved was worth it?”

“I don’t know to be honest.” He looked towards the raven-haired boy. “But in the end, they knew what they were fighting for after all.”

* * *

_** Day of Hope. ** _

“So it’s done.”

A boy with blue hair looked up. He couldn’t see anything. A gentle mist covered the area around him. He got on his feet and walked through the mist. He finally let himself accepted the true meaning of life leaving him with a sense of ablution as he walked on the damp asphalt. After a long walked he caught sight of another. By the looks of it, a female had run past him. He quickened his pace until he ran face to face with the girl. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the girl he had traded his headphones with oh so long ago.

“It’s you.”

The girl formed a small smile on her face as she leaped forward to hug the boy. She whispered in a soft voice as she embraced the hug. “I missed you.”

The boy returned the hug but backed off shortly after. He wore a look of concern on his face. “If you’re here with me then…”

The girl didn’t respond she simply nodded. A tear strolled down her face. “We found the meaning for our lives.”

“Sorry, I’m so late.” A voice cut through the mist. A familiar tone. One that a friend would say hello with. A boy about the same age as the two walked up. He wore black sweat pants and a black shirt. He had a scarf that was loosely tied around his neck. A downcast expression formed on the boy’s face. “I’m sorry.”

The girl piped up with a cheerful expression. “For what?” The boy couldn’t maintain eye contact with the bubbly girl for long. “For both of your realities.”

The blunnete walked forward motioning for the girl to follow suit. He placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder as he led the trio. “Don’t worry. It’s your time to find meaning in life.” The three disappeared into the mist. The patterns of footsteps died down.

And all that was left was silence.


End file.
